The one where everyone calls Sam a
by TexasGril
Summary: Andy walked into her apartment and shrugged off her coat, she was exhausted. She had been back a month and still had trouble making it through a whole shift without feeling like she had been run over by a truck.


**This is another one shot. The time frames is sometime after 3.13**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Andy walked into her apartment and shrugged off her coat, she was exhausted. She had been back a month and still had trouble making it through a whole shift without feeling like she had been run over by a truck. When she first came back she was so excited to get back to work, but now she just couldn't wait for a break so she could try to catch up on sleep, laundry and chores around the house, mostly she just wanted to sleep. Andy started the kettle with water and sat down in the window ledge to go through her mail and watch the snow come down. Her phone chirped stating there was a text message. She slowly moved over to the kitchen counter to see who it was from. Andy looked at her phone and read the message: _Snow is coming down hard, have food and drinks, headed your way. We need this. _Andy put her phone down and went over to check the kettle and to finish going through her mail.

Fifteen minutes later Andy heard a knock at her door and the key being put into the door. Andy went to walk out of the kitchen and stood there, putting her hands on her hips. The door opened "I gave you the key for emergencies."

"I know but this is an emergency," smiled Nick, "Gail just slammed the door in my face again for the thousandth time and guess what, its snowing and I have food for us. Figured we can be miserable together."

Andy laughed, "Let me help you, what did you do, buy out the whole store?"

"Nah, just making sure that we have enough food if the snow storm doesn't let up."

Andy starts to unload the bags and put things away. Nick follows behind with more bags, "Did you eat yet or were you drinking your dinner again?"

"Nick, you make it sound like I am an alcoholic, you have to stop saying that."

"Really, how much do you eat when I am not with you? Hmmm, tea and toast doesn't cut it for all your other meals that are not with me."

Andy sighed and shook her head, "I just don't feel like cooking ok, especially when all my stomach does it hurt."

"You can't function like this, you're going to pass out on duty one day. You have to get over this or fix it Andy. If you don't feel better soon I may be forced to make you a doctors appointment." Nick pulled out a frying pan and turned on the stove, "I'll make us some omelets, pick a movie."

"Ok, action, thriller or drama?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Something entertaining."

Andy headed over to the TV. Nick opened his phone and texted Traci, _At Andy's; she is still not eating unless someone is present. Staying here, Gail still pissed. _He then shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"Hey, they have the new Total Recall on On Demand. It looks like it would rock."

"Sounds like a plan, set it up and I will bring the food."

* * *

Traci was in the D's office looking at the board, Sam was rereading the case file, where was the connection? The silence in the office was broken by the ring tone, in the army now from Traci's cell phone. Traci walked over to get it. Sam looked up in amusement at Traci.

Traci flipped open her phone and read the text message. Sam watched her frown at the phone. "Leo ok?"

"Leo is good."

"Then the frown?"

"Are you ever going to fix Andy and you?"

"Where is that coming from?"

"Nothing, I need to go find Oliver, be right back."

Traci sat her phone down and walked out. Sam looked at the phone. He knew the ring tone was Nicks. He wondered if it had to do with Andy. He knew Nick had been fussing over Andy, Nick was her partner and Nick had Andy's back. That just made Sam's head hurt. He wanted to work things out with Andy; it just was going to take some time.

Sam got up to go get more coffee as he was about to round the corner, he heard Traci talking to Oliver and stopped out of sight.

"She is still not eating unless someone is around to make her. She keeps telling Nick it's because her stomach hurts. I am not sure we can fix this for her. Did Nick make the doctors appointment for her on Friday? Noelle said she would take her."

"Yes, now we just have to tell her. Look I am going to head over there; the snow is really starting to come down. I will keep you and Noelle posted."

Oliver grabbed Traci's arm, "You know she loves him more than he will ever know and he loves her more than he will ever show. That's the real issue here."

Traci shook her head in acknowledgement and headed back to the D's office. Sam quietly went the other way.

When Sam walked back into the D's office Traci was almost packed up. "Have a good night Traci"

"You too."

Sam sat at his desk and thought Oliver's statement rang so true in his head. Maybe he just needed to man up and throw everything he had into winning Andy back.

Traci got out to her car and while her car was warming up, she texted Nick. _Leo is with his dad, coming to Andy's._

* * *

Nick's phone chimed that he had a text message; he looked at his phone and smiled. Here came reinforcements. Nick shifted a little to take Andy's head off his lap and on put her head on a throw pillow; Andy had not made it to far into the movie before she was a sleep. Nick just hoped her eating than sleeping meant the food would sit well with her. Nick looked out the window and noticed the snow was getting deeper; all he could think was hopefully Traci would get her soon and not get stuck in the snow.

* * *

It took Traci an hour to go the normal 15 minutes to Andy's. She waved at Nick in the window when she got of the car and headed to the front door. Nick opened the door just as she approached, 'Thanks Nick, how is she doing?"

"Got about a third of an omelet into her and some muscle milk before she got tired. She is asleep on the sofa. "

Nick took Traci's coat and shut the door. Traci looked over at Andy, "She has some color to her, do you think it helps us forcing her to eat?"

"I don't know, she says her stomach hurts really bad after she eats and when I got her rocky road ice cream the other day, it made her throw up. She seems to be limited in volume of what she can eat and certain things just make her sick now."

"Did you tell her you made an appointment for her?"

"No, not yet, I broached the subject when I got here. I think there is something really wrong, I don't think this has to do with trying to adjust being back like she says it does."

Just as they walked into the living room, Andy bolted up and straight to the bathroom. Traci and Nick followed her hoping she was ok. When the rounded the corner, they found her throwing up.

Traci leaned over to grab her hair and Nick wet a washcloth for her head. Both Nick and Traci realized at the same time that Andy was running a fever.

"Andy, honey, your running a fever, where is your thermometer? "

Nick started looking through the medicine cabinet, as Andy couldn't answer because she had started throwing up again.

"Nick grab her hair, I am calling Oliver, we need to get her to a hospital."

Andy shook her head, "No, I just some bug I got, I will be ok." She then leaned over and threw up again.

Traci shook her head at Nick and walked out of the room. Nick saw what was sending Traci into a panic; Andy had started to throw up blood.

Traci stepped out of the room and saw now that the snow was really coming down and was getting to deep to get Andy in her car or any one else's car. She called dispatch, gave her badge number and requested an ambulance to Andy's address.

* * *

Oliver and Noelle were sitting in the D's office having a late dinner with Sam. Sam noticed Oliver kept looking at his phone.

"You ok Ollie, you keep watching your phone."

Noelle gave Oliver a nudge, Oliver put his phone away, "Oh its nothing, just waiting for a message is all."

Before Sam could say BS to Oliver, Chris walked in.

"Oliver, Noelle we need to go, there's been a 911 call that we really need to get to." Chris's eyes showed signs of worry.

"Ok guys, really, you don't have to tip toe around me, I am not going to kill anybody. Andy and I will fix things, it just going to take time. Chris, really, two of them for this particular a 911 call?"

Oliver looked at Chris nodding, "Can Noelle go, I want to finish my sandwich?"

Chris finally blurted it out, "The 911 call is to Andy's apartment."

Oliver stood up as fast as Noelle did, shoving Chris through the door, "Lets go."

Sam rounded his desk, "Wait I am coming with you."

Noelle turned around and stopped right in front of him, "You are not coming if you're going to be a jackass."

Sam hung his head, "I won't be." All Sam could think was, they're my friends but they are protecting Andy, he shook his head in frustration.

With that they all headed out the door, Oliver realized that with as deep as the snow was they were not getting out with the patrol cars. Sam spoke up then, "We will just take my truck. Noelle will you tell Frank what is going on." They all got into the truck as Noelle was calling Frank. Oliver called Traci.

The truck was silent while they all listened to Oliver's side of the conversation.

"Traci what is going on, we have a 911 call to her house."

"Has she stopped?"

"Ok, Ok, what hospital are they taking her to?"

"It may take us a while but we will be there, Chris, Noelle and Sam are with me."

"Yes, he says he won't be a jackass." Oliver looked over at Sam. Sam just sighed, he thought when did I become the jackass?

"Alright text me with updates."

Oliver hung up his phone took a deep breath, "Andy started throwing up blood, Traci couldn't get Nick or her car out in the snow so they called 911. Both Nick and Traci are riding in with her, that is all I know."

They rode in silence the rest of the way to the hospital.

* * *

When they finally arrived, they headed straight for the emergency room. As they entered Traci was standing there waiting for them. "They let Nick go back with her since he is listed as first emergency contact."

Sam sucked in some air at that statement. Noelle hit him in the arm giving him a look of you so screwed up.

Traci continued, "Nick came out about ten minutes ago, they have given her some stuff to stop the throwing up. They are running test and Nick said he would come out as soon as they know something."

They all went to the waiting room to wait.

It seemed like forever when Nick came out.

They all stood up as Nick motioned them over to a private area.

"Ok, she has a tapeworm and a pretty big ulcer in her stomach. They found the ulcer when they scoped her and the tapeworm came back in her blood. They are giving her meds to kill the tapeworm and meds to help heal the ulcer. They ulcer is what caused the throwing up of blood today. They are going to keep her over night and see how she is doing in the morning. She seems to be in good spirits and is happy to finally know what is wrong with her, she told the doctor she thought she was losing her mind there for a minute."

They all let out a sigh of relief.

"They said she will be up in a room in about forty five minutes and that we can go in an see her if we are quiet and calm." Nick pointedly said the last part directly at Sam.

Sam huffed, "I realize everyone wants to pounce on me but I am going to behave. Really."

Oliver patted him on his shoulder, as Nick looked right at him, "Good, as much as I like having Andy's back, she loves you and by god, fix it Sam."

Sam clenched his jaw; he knew he had to fix it. He was going to fix it come hell or high water. He was getting his Andy back.


End file.
